crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Spectrum
Spectrum '''is an exclusive girl available either as a DLC bundle (along with Bonchovy) that can be purchased for 50 diamonds, or by obtaining her Monster Outfit (which is event-only). She is the twenty-fourth girl in the game's main tab, but she is not part of the main story and you do not need to unlock any other girls to obtain her. She is also the fourth Monster Girl. You first meet Spectrum when you go see Doctor Wood, the local Monster Girl Expert, on your quest to meet all the Monster Girls. Personality Spectrum is clearly based off of Iro, but is designed to look like a centaur. She starts off in the total angry state (Like going to mess with you). Like the other monster girls, she is not able to speak. The text box is instead filled with your thoughts which usually, for some reason, are filled with puns. Dialogue List '''First Meeting #In the next episode, our hero learns an important lesson in friendship, and always doing your best no matter what. They also learn some interesting things about centaur anatomy. #"Go dammit. She kicked me inna balsh. Right on da coin pursh. I'm blacking out..." Doctor Wood appears to collapse, probably because his brain is so big. #There's a half girl / half horse here though. This is probably the Monster Girl Doctor Wood wanted help examining. Sensing adventure, you coax her to follow you home. #Doctor Wood's "Coin Purse" - CRUSHED! #There are a lot of mysteries to uncover when it comes to Centaurs. That's right, we're gonna find out together. Adversary *(She does this whinny/groan thing when you approach. You should probably watch out for back kicks.) Sorry *(She stomps her hoof and gives you the "Oh no you didn't!" look. You life may be in danger.) *(Fun fact: It's a bit unpleasant when horses go to the bathroom. It is much worse with centaurs.) *(She frolics in the meadow. But when you try to join in, she and the other woodland creatures stop and stare at you. Mega awkward.) *(She laughs, her voice musical and strange. She knows you want a ride, and seems to be daring you to try your luck.) *(She has a high-heeled horseshoe with your name on it. But at least she looks fabulous!) Poke *(She kicks you with her back legs. You decide to be more careful, and to take a short coma to bounce back.) Upgrade to Nuisance #(She's not a fan. Her eyes have a "I kill you!" expression. But she lets you get close...) #(She takes the alfalfa you're offering and dashes away. No one can resist alfalfa.) Nuisance *(She runs aways every time you get close. Running shoes are a must at this stage.) Sorry *(She is very difficult to get motivated. You click your tongue, and she pretends not to hear you.) *(You have to carry around a carrot for emergency defense. She REALLY likes those.) *(When you're not looking she grabs you, hogties you, and straps a saddle to your back. Then come the selfies.) *(She lets you mount her, but then bucks like a hurricane caught in a bag. You don't last 8 seconds.) *(She breaks your fence, laughing, and all your Monster Girls escape. It makes the local news!) Poke *(She kicks you with her back legs. You decide to be more careful, and to take a short coma to bounce back.) Upgrade to Frenemy #(She seems willing to have you around. But she makes sure you know this is a non-touching / talking / moving / breathing arrangement.) #(After you pass out from lack of oxygen and awaken, you catch her resting next to you. Progress!) Frenemy *(She whinnies, which you can tell instantly is a bit of light hearted trash talking.) Sorry *(She is very difficult to get motivated. You click your tongue, and she pretends not to hear you.) *(You have to carry around a carrot for emergency defense. She REALLY likes those.) *(When you're not looking she grabs you, hogties you, and straps a saddle to your back. Then come the selfies.) *(She lets you mount her, but then bucks like a hurricane caught in a bag. You don't last 8 seconds.) *(She breaks your fence, laughing, and all your Monster Girls escape. It makes the local news!) Poke *(She kicks you with her back legs. You decide to be more careful, and to take a short coma to bounce back.) Gift *(She takes great satisfaction running wild with your gift, dragging it through bogs and mires. Centaurs don't know how to say, "No thanks.") Upgrade to Acquaintances #(She pokes you in the butt, looking for the rest of it. Also your tail.) #(You give your butt a wiggle, and it seems to delight her. You're funny looking, but kind of fun to have around.) Acquaintance *(She always has a sneaky look when you're nearby. Keep your wits about you, and watch out for wedgies.) Talk *(She is very difficult to get motivated. You click your tongue, and she pretends not to hear you.) *(You have to carry around a carrot for emergency defense. She REALLY likes those.) *(When you're not looking she grabs you, hogties you, and straps a saddle to your back. Then come the selfies.) *(She lets you mount her, but then bucks like a hurricane caught in a bag. You don't last 8 seconds.) *(She breaks your fence, laughing, and all your Monster Girls escape. It makes the local news!) Poke *(She kicks you with her back legs. You decide to be more careful, and to take a short coma to bounce back.) Gift *(She takes great satisfaction running wild with your gift, dragging it through bogs and mires. Centaurs don't know how to say, "No thanks.") Upgrade to Friendzone #(She brings you a bale of wheatgrass, as a friendship offering. She looks at you expectantly...) #(Eating a bale of wheatgrass is unpleasant, but now she seems very happy to have you around.) Friendzone *(She smiles as you approach, and her tail flicks rather gleefully.) Talk *(She leaps over a gorge, pretending to be chased by a posse. She looks cute in a cowboy hat.) *(She won't let you stop scratching behind her ear. This is your life now.) *(A game of tag winds you up in the hospital. She cries rainbow tears, and won't let you go once you're back on your feet.) *(She finally lets you ride her, but gets a little huffy when you don't return the favor with a piggy back.) *(She challenges you to a game of polo, and wipes the field with you. Literally.) *(Her tummy rumbles, and she eats wheatgrass. Honestly, that could be either the horse part or the girl part craving that.) Poke *(She giggles, and dashes away. But she always looks hopeful that you'll catch her and continue.) Gift *(She gives it a sniff, and tries to balance it on her head. When it falls, she doesn't pick it up.) Upgrade to Awkward Besties #(She brings you an apple she found. It takes all of her will power. She's sweating as she gives it to you...) #(You split it in half, and she laughs with pure joy. She eats her half without chewing. Good job!) Awkward Besties *(She prances whenever she sees you now. It's strangely elegant.) Flirt *(She will do literally anything for an apple. She's already done your taxes and crocheted you a tea cozy.) *(She makes you a laurel of flowers, berries, ivys, and willow branches. It's relaxing to wear, and makes you a bit yawny.) *(She pushes you into the lake, and wants to play in the water. Just a note - centaurs do this topless.) *(She sings to you in a strange language. Either that, or she's trying to do dubstep acapella.) *(She finds a horsewhip, and gets a shifty look. This will either end very well or very badly.) *(She loves showing you how fast she can run. And she sulks if you don't watch her the WHOLE time.) *(She catches you staring at a horse. You're not sure who's more surprised - her or you.) *(You catch her trying on your clothes. Your shirts survive her experiments, but your pants are a different story.) Poke *(She giggles, and dashes away. But she always looks hopeful that you'll catch her and continue.) Gift *(She 'aahs' happily, and goes to put the gift somewhere safe. The barn, naturally.) Upgrade to Crush #(She pulls at her ear, and seems more nervous around you. It looks like she really wants a kiss...) #(A quick smooch sends her on a 20 mile gallop across the lands. That definitely put her in a good mood!) Crush *(She prances whenever she sees you now. It's strangely elegant.) Flirt *(She will do literally anything for an apple. She's already done your taxes and crocheted you a tea cozy.) *(She makes you a laurel of flowers, berries, ivys, and willow branches. It's relaxing to wear, and makes you a bit yawny.) *(She pushes you into the lake, and wants to play in the water. Just a note - centaurs do this topless.) *(She sings to you in a strange language. Either that, or she's trying to do dubstep acapella.) *(She finds a horsewhip, and gets a shifty look. This will either end very well or very badly.) *(She loves showing you how fast she can run. And she sulks if you don't watch her the WHOLE time.) *(She catches you staring at a horse. You're not sure who's more surprised - her or you.) *(You catch her trying on your clothes. Your shirts survive her experiments, but your pants are a different story.) Poke *(She laughs, and then pins you down to make you stop. And since she has you here...) Gift *(She makes an angry/impressed sound, and snatches the gift from you. Then she laughs and gives you a kiss.) Upgrade to Sweetheart #(She shows you off to the other centaurs, who all seem pretty miffed you're her bae. Looks like Spectrum is quite a catch...) #(She seems pretty pleased they're all jealous. Just watch out for challenges for dominance from the rest of the herd.) Sweetheart *(She laughs, and steals away your hat. She likes chase games, because she always wins them.) Flirt *(She lets you ride anytime now. And even has a strong suggestion what you should use to hold on. Hint - it's not her ears.) *(She nuzzles your neck, and gives you a facefull of honey-smelling rainbow hair.) *(She likes to tickle your shoulder with her tail, all sneaky like. When you turn to look, she pinches your bottom.) *(She always offers to share her salt lick with you. You make a point to remain super hydrated around her.) *(She likes to run her fingers through your hair until you melt. Then you're hers to do with as she will.) *(She pulls you onto her back, and gets proficient at kissing you without running into walls.) *(She curls up on the ground, and big spoons you. Centaurs are always the big spoon.) *(She sighs with deep contentment when you're near. You're her favorite everything.) *(She now invites you to frolic with her in the meadow. Even the woodland creatures give you a fist bump when you're there.) *(She thinks you would make a decent jockey. Feel like becoming a professional centaur racer?) *(She likes weaving flowers and leaves in your hair. It's nice, but there's also a lot of tree sap involved.) *(She pinches your cheek, flicks your ear, slaps your butt, bites your neck. She wants ALL of the attention.) *(You go for a quiet ride, and with her eyes - tells you she loves you.) Poke *(She laughs, and then pins you down to make you stop. And since she has you here...) Gift *(She blushes, and hugs the gift affectionately. Then she needs to dash away from being so confuddled.) Upgrade to Girlfriend #(She sneaks up and kisses your cheek. Then she taps hers expectantly. Go on. Put one right there.) #(She squeals with delight, and races off to tell the woodland creatures. Great work!) Girlfriend *(She frets until you climb on her back. She's always got a million things to show you.) Flirt *(She lets you ride anytime now. And even has a strong suggestion what you should use to hold on. Hint - it's not her ears.) *(She nuzzles your neck, and gives you a facefull of honey-smelling rainbow hair.) *(She likes to tickle your shoulder with her tail, all sneaky like. When you turn to look, she pinches your bottom.) *(She always offers to share her salt lick with you. You make a point to remain super hydrated around her.) *(She likes to run her fingers through your hair until you melt. Then you're hers to do with as she will.) *(She pulls you onto her back, and gets proficient at kissing you without running into walls.) *(She curls up on the ground, and big spoons you. Centaurs are always the big spoon.) *(She sighs with deep contentment when you're near. You're her favorite everything.) *(She now invites you to frolic with her in the meadow. Even the woodland creatures give you a fist bump when you're there.) *(She thinks you would make a decent jockey. Feel like becoming a professional centaur racer?) *(She likes weaving flowers and leaves in your hair. It's nice, but there's also a lot of tree sap involved.) *(She pinches your cheek, flicks your ear, slaps your butt, bites your neck. She wants ALL of the attention.) *(You go for a quiet ride, and with her eyes - tells you she loves you.) Poke *(She laughs, and then pins you down to make you stop. And since she has you here...) Gift *(She blushes, and hugs the gift affectionately. Then she needs to dash away from being so confuddled.) Upgrade to Lover #(She wants you to be with her. To kiss her, and whisper secrets in her ear...) #(She is now yours forever.) Lover *(She licks your face. You're pretty sure this isn't a centaur thing. As Dr Wood would say: Dis horse girl be a lil freaky.) Seduce *(She lets you ride anytime now. And even has a strong suggestion what you should use to hold on. Hint - it's not her ears.) *(She nuzzles your neck, and gives you a facefull of honey-smelling rainbow hair.) *(She likes to tickle your shoulder with her tail, all sneaky like. When you turn to look, she pinches your bottom.) *(She always offers to share her salt lick with you. You make a point to remain super hydrated around her.) *(She likes to run her fingers through your hair until you melt. Then you're hers to do with as she will.) *(She pulls you onto her back, and gets proficient at kissing you without running into walls.) *(She curls up on the ground, and big spoons you. Centaurs are always the big spoon.) *(She sighs with deep contentment when you're near. You're her favorite everything.) *(She now invites you to frolic with her in the meadow. Even the woodland creatures give you a fist bump when you're there.) *(She thinks you would make a decent jockey. Feel like becoming a professional centaur racer?) *(She likes weaving flowers and leaves in your hair. It's nice, but there's also a lot of tree sap involved.) *(She pinches your cheek, flicks your ear, slaps your butt, bites your neck. She wants ALL of the attention.) *(You go for a quiet ride, and with her eyes - tells you she loves you.) Poke *(She laughs, and then pins you down to make you stop. And since she has you here...) Gift *(Her eyes get sparkly, and she kisses you deeply. You can feel her heart racing. The perfect gift!) Sex Scene #She removes her clothes and gently lays down, nervous and shivering. She guides your hands to her clitoris, and you're relieved at its location. She kisses and touches you with increasing passion, and her whole body erupts in joyful spasms as she climaxes. #Her eyes sparkle with joyful appreciation. You have a feeling that centaur sex might normally be a bit on the "horsey" side. Having you in her arms, she breathes long warm breaths into your ear and the two of you drift into sleep. Date *'Stroll '(Considering she wound up topless racing through the twilight fields, you assume the date went well.) *'Beach '(She gives you a squeeze to thank you for the date. Then goes to lie in the sun for a few hours to dry.) *'Sightseeing '(She is embarrassed that you saw her flank, for some reason, and vows revenge on all pigeons.) *'Theater '(She loved the movie, including for ruining it for everyone who sat behind her.) Dialogue about Ayano *No dialogue about Ayano at this time Requirement Table Trivia *According to her bio in the store, Spectrum height is 5'6" (approximately 168 cm). Outfits This Girl doesn't have any Outfits. Memory Album EventCGs00 spectrum1.png EventCGs01 spectrum.png EventCGs02 spectrum.png EventCGFINAL spectrum.png Category:Girls Category:Character Category:Monster Girls